Mummy
Mummy, also referred to as Werewolf Doctor Mummy, is a member of Doryu Ghost Attack Squad.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 116, Page 11 He guards the Woods Area aboard the organization's airship Creature alongside his artifically created werewolves.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Page 5 Appearance Mummy is short in stature and middle aged in appearance. He sports a massive, spiky dark mustache, and his head is baldRave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Page 10 save for two identically colored tufts of hair jutting out on the sides. His left eye is light in color, while his right one is obscured by a plain dark eyepatch; he has a large, rather rounded nose and a similarly shaped, bulging chin. His skin has a strangely scaled look to it, and he is missing a tooth on the upper right side of his mouth, otherwise possessing a perfect set of teeth. Jutting out from his back is an oversized wind-up key;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 10-11 it's unknown whether it is just an ornament or is actually embedded into his body. Mummy's body, living up to his name, is almost entirely wrapped in bandages, with only his face remaining visible. His attire consists of a light, sleeveless knee-long lab coat, bearing a small Doryu Ghost Attack Squad insignia on the upper back and held closed by two round, oversized buttons, dark shorts and plain dark shoes. He keeps his Dark Bring around his neck as a necklace, mostly hidden from sight by his coat.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Page 10 During his younger years, Mummy's appearance was largely the same, only lacking his mustache and having no marks whatsoever on his skin; he already wrapped the top of his head in bandages and donned his eyepatch. At the time, he donned a plain light shirt paired with simple dark pants.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Page 16 Personality Mummy's only interests are his experiments and research, to perform which he is willing to cruelly disregard life: he has no qualms about employing humans as living samples, turning them into mindless werewolves (with his greatest ambition being to create "the strongest wolf"),Rave Master Manga: Chapter 116, Page 12 and claims that failed experiments should only die.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Page 10 He considers his own body as something to experiment on,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Page 13 and showed no regret in irremediably altering his appearance through Bone Knight's use.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 11-13 Mummy's scientific knowledge and intellect come with great pride and arrogance, and he shows little respect for those he considers inferior, at the same time harboring anger and envy towards those who can surpass him, such as his old rival Alice.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Page 16 History In his younger years, Mummy attended the same school as Alice, who, despite the former's excellent results, was always one step ahead of him, even if by a small margin; something which irritated the doctor and continues to haunt him in present days. He claimed his studies on werewolves began 115 years prior to the current storyline, continuing up to the point where he met the Rave Warriors. It's unknown whether they started before or after his entrance in Doryu Ghost Attack Squad. Synopsis Mermaid's Peril arc When Haru Glory, Let Dahaka, Celia and several of their comrades enter the Wolf Area, they are first greeted by a wave of Mummy's werewolves, which assault them but suffer quick defeat despite their great numbers, and then by the doctor himself, who shows up alongside his new and strongest creation, Wolf Version 320. He introduces himself and mentions his research, which disgusts the intruders; he thus unleashes his latest creation against them. As his empowered werewolf lunges at foes, Mummy loudly encourages it. He is, however, baffled to see the creature stopped in its tracks by the sight of Hamrio Musica's silver necklace. When Haru realizes the wolf is none other than a transformed Musica,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 4-22 the doctor gleefully confirms it, noting how he no longer has senses or feelings. However, the wolf's sudden change of heart, and its subsequent self-inflicted defeat, leave him shocked and heartbroken.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 2-9 Haru tries to treat his downed, transformed friend with a medicine, but Mummy mocks his efforts, noting how failed experiments should die anyway. He then proceeds to activate his Reversal Dark Bring, Bone Knight, melting his skin and flesh away to transform into a sword-wielding skeletal warrior. Noting how he doesn't care about being unable to return to his original form, Mummy attacks Haru, making him bleed due to the Rave Master's previous injuries. When his opponent's comrades try interfering, he employs Rent Gain, momentarily incapacitating them. He then pins Haru to the ground, and, noting how his new body will let him start a brand new research, prepares to finish the boy off with a swing of his sword. The very same body he is so proud of, however, is reduced to pieces by an unexpected assault from Musica, healed and brought back to his human form by the medicine he was given, revealed to be one Alice's renewal elixir. As Mummy's detached head mourns being surpassed by his everlasting rival once again, Musica crushes it under his foot, killing the transformed doctor.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 10-16 Dark Bring & Abilities Mummy, for the most part, prefers to have his werewolves fight for him. It's unknown how much control he has over them, seeing how he had some troubles holding back the transformed Musica and having him follow his orders;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 18-19 however, this might merely be due to the Silver Claimer's willpower. After activating his Reversal Dark Bring, he was able to overwhelm Haru, Let and Chelia at the same time (though it should be noted the first was already injured from his confrontation with Musica's wolf form), and, was it not for the Silver Claimer's intervention,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 12-14 would have probably killed the Rave Master. Longevity: Mummy made claim that his research on werewolves has been going on for 115 years, something which makes him older than that. Despite such exceedingly advanced age, he is still able to hold back the Wolf Version 320, his strongest creation, by himself; at least to a degree. Master Scientist: Mummy is responsible for the creation of all the werewolves serving Doryu Ghost Attack Squad, which he personally modified from living beings, turning them into brutal warriors only meant to serve his organization. He went as far as to give many of them additional features, such as a third eye on their forehead or a fully functional machine gun replacing one of their arms.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 4-6 This speaks a lot about his scientific knowledge and skills. In addition, ever since he was a child, he has been noted for his intellect, which was enough for him to nearly match a genius of Alice's caliber (albeit always emerging inferior from their "confrontations"). Dark Bring Bone Knight: A Reversal Dark Bring which, when activated, permanently transforms Mummy into a skeletal knight, granting him great power at the cost of confining him in this outlandish form, unable to return to his original appearance. Bone Knight's activation causes Mummy's skin and flesh to slowly melt away from his body, which at the same time grows drastically in size. The result of this transformation is a towering skeleton, with the doctor's only recognizable traits being his two tufts of hair (now light in color and sharper in appearance) and his missing tooth; he also gains a longer, additional tuft of hair sitting on top of his head, hanging frontwards when he is still. His skeletal form is clad in armor, sporting a cuirass covering only the top part of his chest (revealing most of his ribcage), a waistguard composed by many plate tassets secured to a belt with a rounded, ornamental buckle, and massive armored boots. He also gains a long light cape, complete with a tall, pointed collar, and a studded band circling his neck. This form comes equipped with a large longsword. Despite its advantages and the superior strength it grants Mummy, Bone Knight's skeletal body, being entirely made of bone, with no flesh or tissues, is susceptile to breaking, and a sufficiently strong attack might shatter it; indeed, if this were to happen, Mummy would remain alive as long as his detached head was still in one piece. This Dark Bring takes the form of a dark round gem embedded in the forehead of a skull-shaped pendant, coming with three bone-shaped protrusions jutting out on top and on the sides (in a similar fashion to an incomplete Jolly Roger), which Mummy wears as a necklace, hanging from a thin dark cord. *'Rent Gain': Mummy raises both arms towards the sky, generating a shockwave all around him which strikes enemies in close proximity, powerful enough to reduce surrounding rock to pieces. This technique non only pushes incoming living beings back physically, but also reverberates in their bones, seemingly causing them to shake from the inside, as stated by Mummy himself. This second trait, referencing the doctor's skeletal form, makes it hard for foes to move or even stand, rendering it practically impossible for them to react to his strikes; even someone as powerful as Let was shown to be incapable of rushing at Haru's side when Mummy employed Rent Gain against him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 12-13 Equipment Longsword: Mummy's use of Bone Knight, aside from transforming him and covering him in armor, also grants him a sword which he can employ in battle. It is a massive weapon, fitting the doctor's modified size, which comes with a simple hilt: it consists of a simple, straight crossguard, the arms curving slightly towards his hand, a dark, slender handle long enough to allow both one-handed and two-handed grips, and a plain cylindrical pommel. In contrast to such simplicity, the broad, double-edged blade is adorned by an elaborate series of decorations in its lowest part: it sports a massive, intricately engraved rhombus, with four small, round gem-like objects lined up vertically in its center, and wavy motifs emerging from its sides; the upper ones, in particular, are adorned by two large, dark spherical gems. Unravelling from the rhombus' central part are two protrusions, which extend towards the tip in several turns, intersecting each other, and stop at roughly 1/4 of the blade's length, where they are flanked by wing-like motifs.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Page 11 Battles & Events *Haru Glory, Hamrio Musica, Let Dahaka & Chelia vs. Mummy Trivia *A mummy is a dead body kept from decay through various means. Rave Master's Mummy, in particular, references Egyptian mummies, the most famous ones, known for being wrapped in bandages much like him. Egyptian mummies have been portrayed as undead creatures in many fictional works, and have become a common Halloween figure, living up to Doryu Ghost Attack Squad's recurring theme. The same could be said for skeletons, a recurring fictional symbol of death which Mummy mirrors through the use of Bone Knight. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Bring users Category:Villains Category:Deceased